賽列斯
賽列斯（Seliph、セリス）全名'Seliph Baldos Chalphy' (セリス • バルドス • シアルフィ),是''聖火降魔錄 聖戰之系譜的主要角色，也是 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776的角色，他是 西格爾特和迪雅朵拉的兒子。chronologically born in Agustria, between Chapters 2 and 3 in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. He also appears as a DLC character in Awakening, wherein he was illustrated by Suzuki Rika, the illustrator of the 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石 novels in Japan. Seliph is the maternal grandson of Kurth and Cigyun, the great-grandson of Azmur, the half-nephew and stepson of 阿爾維斯, and the older half-sibling of Julius and 尤莉亞. He is also the cousin of Saias. He is known as the Scion of Light (光の皇子 Hikari no Ōji, Prince of Light in the Japanese version) by the citizens of the world, a stark contrast to Julius, who is called the Prince of Darkness. Seliph is also the paternal grandson of Byron, nephew of Ethlyn, the nephew-in-law of Quan, the first cousin of their children Leif and Altena, and a distant relative of Oifey. He is the descendant of Baldur on his father's side and of Heim and Saint Maera on his mother's side. 資料 Seliph was born in Agusty during the Grannvale Kingdom's occupation of Agustria, Chagall's uprising in Madino and Silvail. Deirdre made the decision to leave Agusty to join her husband after Madino Castle was conquered. She was captured by Manfroy, robbing Seliph of his mother for the rest of his life. Later on in Chapter 5, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Silesse, Oifey and Shannan were entrusted with the task of bringing Seliph to Isaach, which was considered a safe haven at the time. Seliph grew up in the town of Tirnanog in northern Isaach, alongside Ulster/Dalvin, Larcei/Creidne, Lana/Muirne, Lester/Deimne and Diarmuid/Tristan, and was raised by Edain, Shannan and Oifey. In Thracia 776, specifically in the opening scene of Chapter 21, Seliph makes a minor appearance, in which he re-assures Leif to entrust Conort into his army's care, allowing Leif's troops to head for Leonster in the meantime. In the opening events of Chapter 6, Seliph, accompanied by Lana/Muirne, Ulster/Dalvin and Larcei/Creidne sortied out of Tirnanog to retaliate against the uprising of Dozel. Reinforcements, in the form of Oifey, Lester/Deimne and Diarmuid/Tristan later arrived, giving Seliph the upper hand in overthrowing Grannvale's control over Ganeshire. He then met Lewyn, where he was entrusted with protecting Julia. Seliph's army soon expanded in size, as it was reinforced by Iuchar/Iucharba, Arthur/Amid and Fee/Hermina. This gave Seliph enough strength to defeat Danan at Rivough and free Isaach from his clutches. Lewyn then proceeded to tell part of Sigurd's past to Seliph before making the suggestion for the army to join up with Shannan and Leif. Meeting up with Shannan at the Yied Shrine, Seliph's army gained yet another member, a thief who goes by the name of Patty/Daisy. After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a surprise attack by Darna, Seliph's army set foot upon Alster. His forces proceeded to assist Leif, Nanna/Jeanne and Finn in driving Bloom out of Alster's borders, with the army further aided by Ares, Lene/Laylea and Tine/Linda. Seliph's army was soon forced into another battle with the Freeges, as Bloom sent out two armies to wrest Lenster and Alster from Seliph and Leif's control. Despite the odds against the army, it managed to kill Bloom and subjugate Conote. The Thracian army then attacked Manster, where Seliph's army rushed to the aid of the fleeing citizens and Ced/Hawk, managing to conquer Manse in the process. During the war against Thracia, Seliph's ranks were further boosted by Hannibal, Coirpre/Charlot and Altena. After subduing the Kingdom of Thracia, Seliph set his sights upon Grannvale, the land of his forefathers. As the army entered the district of Miletos, Julia disappeared without a trace. En route to Chalphy, Seliph's army engaged in a battle with Julius and Ishtar. The duo would eventually pull back from the battle as either one is defeated by the army. As the army proceeded across the bridge leading into Chalphy, several dark mages were seen to pursue a bishop and a group of children. Seliph pursued the mages, managing to slay them and rescue the fleeing group. The bishop then gave the holy sword Tyrfing to Seliph. Seliph faced off against Arvis in the castle of Chalphy and managed to emerge triumphant after a long battle, finally avenging his father's death. As he stopped by a shoreline near the castle, Seliph met his parents for the first time in his life. A heartwarming conversation resulted from this meeting, where Seliph learned the truth behind Arvis' actions: he had been manipulated by the Loptyrian Cult from the start. Seliph then received a Life Ring as a farewell gift from his parents. Seliph is then made aware of the task that lay ahead: he had to face off against the dukedoms of Grannvale and their vast armies in order to unify it. Lewyn told him the story of the previous war, where Seliph learnt that he needed Julia to end the horror plaguing the continent. As his army neared the land of Belhalla, it was revealed that Julia had been, much like her mother before her, brainwashed by Manfroy into attacking the Liberation Army. Seliph issued orders to hold off attacking Julia, as he, alongside a few members of his army, headed to Velthomer to end Manfroy's life. After successfully defeating Manfroy, Seliph brought Julia back to her senses. He then brought her to Velthomer in order to unlock the Book of Naga. With the Book of Naga, Julia managed to defeat Julius, sealing away the evil of Loptyr for good. Seliph was crowned the new emperor of Grannvale, bringing peace back to the continent once again. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Heir of Light :Inheritor of the sacred sword Tyrfing. A savior in his time, but dislikes battle. Julia's half-brother登場作品：Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 速度支援 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 速度支援 }} 作為敵人 Paralogue 1-2 - Holy War's Bond =Paralogue 1-3 - Unbreakable Bond = 稀有度： ;Normal 劍 |Skill= 鐵劍 |- }} ;Lunatic 劍 |Skill= Tyrfing Resistance +3 Brash Assault 1 |- }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 聖戰之系譜 基礎數據 *'Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of Generation 1. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *When Seliph is first recruited, his Leadership is 2. To increase Leadership to 3, save the game and then reset. Loading the save will reveal that Seliph's Leadership is now 3. **Except Tyrfing 進階數據 (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |140% |55% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |30% |} Promotion Gains B }} Overview Seliph may start off a bit weak, but should quickly become quite good after half a dozen levels, and eventually blossom into a strong unit. He begins with mediocre bases aside from Luck, but he has excellent growth rates across the board, including respectable growths in unusual stats for a physical unit such as Magic and Resistance. Due to this, he will be rather unique in his capability to deal much more respectable damage with ranged Magic Swords than other 劍 units. He also comes with the Pursuit and Nihil skills, giving him stable offense and some extra protection against dangerous units. As the leader of your army, he provides the unique Leadership bonus aura, making it highly beneficial to keep him in the middle of the bulk of your army. While Seliph may initially struggle in combat, this can largely be avoided if he inherited a 銀劍 from 西格爾特, particularly if it has accrued enough kills to activate the Critical bonus. Seliph is also a good candidate to inherit the Elite Ring since it will give you access to the item immediately in the second generation, and Seliph will quickly become very powerful due to his accelerated EXP acquisition. Even after tacking on levels, Seliph may want to hang onto a Speed Ring as his comparatively low growth in the stat may end up being unsatisfactory. When Seliph promotes to Knight Lord, he will become mounted, making him much more mobile and versatile. He will also gain the use of B-rank Spears, though this is of little overall worth beyond giving Seliph access to a Javelin. Like Sigurd, Seliph is slightly hampered by his low Skill and Speed class caps. However, this issue, along with any other minor shortcomings, will be remedied once Seliph obtains Tyrfing, as its bonuses will propel him into being a top notch unit. In particular, his good natural Resistance and the Resistance bonus granted by Tyrfing will make him exceptional at confronting strong Magic-oriented units. All things considered, Seliph is similar to Leif and 拉克西絲: they all start off looking quite weak, but they grow into some of the most powerful characters in the game. Wielding his Holy Weapon Tyrfing, Seliph is one of the few units powerful enough to confront formidable characters like 阿爾維斯 or Julius. Conversations ('Only conversations which result in stat gains, items, or recruitment of specific characters are included in this list.) In Chapter 6, after Isaach Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Resire tome. This will result in Julia not being able to obtain the Aura Tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Aura tome. This will result in Julia being unable to obtain the Resire tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Seliph speaks to Shannan, he will gain one point of Skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty speaks to Seliph, he will gain a 勇者之劍 and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Julia speaks to Seliph before Ishtar makes her appearance, he will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Tine, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Seliph speaks to Ced, Ced will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced will thus be able to strike up a conversation with Seliph, in which he will gain three points of Luck. In Chapter 9, if Seliph speaks to Altena, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In Chapter 10, Shannan may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey may speak to Seliph, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, either Fee, Lene, or Tine may speak, depending on who Lewyn was paired up with. Fee will gain five points of Strength, Lene will gain five points of Defense and Tine will gain five points of Magic from this conversation. In Chapter 10, if Palmark talks to Seliph, he will gain the Tyrfing. In the Final Chapter, if Tine is Seliph's lover, she can talk to him, and Seliph will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP and three points of Speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Freege Castle is captured, if Fee is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Larcei is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Seliph may speak to Julia to re-recruit her. Love Growths Unlike his father, Seliph's love is not locked. Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *尤莉亞: 490-5 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 100+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Lene: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Tine: 0+3 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 |-|DLC= |-|SpotPass= '''* - Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= 名言 ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' 英雄雲集 :Seliph/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Seliph is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * 語源 The romanization of Seliph's Japanese name, Celice, can also be read as 'celes', the first five letters in the word 'celestial'. The literal translation of Seliph's Japanese name, Celis, is the name of a small town in the Cantanbria province in Spain, formed after the fall of the Roman Empire, by the Celeres warriors and their families. The name Seliph may come from Seraph, a type of celestial or heavenly being in the Abrahamic religions. 軼事 *There has, historically, been a good deal of disagreement over how to render Seliph's name in English, moreso than the vast majority of other characters in the Fire Emblem franchise. Going by raw phonetics, the katakana セリス breaks down into "se-ri-su", with the added notes that ス is often used as what English speaker would hear as a solo "S" and that, in a way, L and R are interchangeable in Japanese; the pronunciation of the name is closest to "Seris" or "Selis". Many Japanese sources, published alongside and after Genealogy of the Holy War, render the name in English as "Celice". However, often leads to mispronunciation of the intended katakana, as "Celice" would be pronounced with a longer, higher "I" than in リ and with a longer, more trailing lisp than is typically associated with ス. Issue 87 (August 1996) of Nintendo Power, which featured a preview of Genealogy of the Holy War, referred to the character as 'Serlis'; this romanization was later used again in the History of Fire Emblem section of the English The Blazing Blade website. http://www.fire-emblem.com/gba/launch/history/index.jsp This is another odd romanization, as there is no "extended vowel" in the name to denote a rolling R/L sound, as is usually done in such a case (e.g. セーリス). "Seliph", finally, is also a little unusual as ス is not typically associated with the "ph/f" phoneme; the character's name would read more like "セリフ” in that case. **Compounding the above confusion even further is the resemblance of "Celice" to the name of "賽莉卡" from 聖火降魔錄外傳, and the fact that "Celica" is pronounced with a hard C as opposed to soft (e.g. セリカ, se-ri-ka). While this would not cause confusion to any Japanese players actually playing the games (as the names are always given in kana in the games, where the pronunciation difference is clear), it can and has caused some confusion in the past to English speakers new to the franchise. *Seliph's 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 artwork depicts him wielding a 必殺劍. *There is a glitch in Genealogy of the Holy War that causes Seliph to fall in love with Daisy without them gaining any love points. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色